His Sun Would Never Die
by Br0kenW1ngs
Summary: *First FanFiction!* *SanzoxGoku* Goku has nightmares about his life in that horrid cage. And now...he can't talk! Please Read and Review! Sanzo is also very OOC.


_**His Sun Would Never Die**_

_I opened my eyes, but I now wished I hadn't. Lying just a few feet in front of my cage was a small yellow bird. Its eyes were closed and it looked like it was struggling to breathe. Quickly, I sat up and lunged forward, but I didn't go very far. The chains around my neck and wrists yanked me back harshly, but I didn't give up. All I wanted to do was save that bird. I gazed at the bird in horror as its chest slowed and eventually stopped, letting me know the terrifying truth in the situation. That bird died…and I couldn't do a thing to save it. Bowing my head, I began to shake in anger and sadness. Tears began to pour out, but I did nothing to get rid of them. I just sat there and sobbed as that little bird laid there…dead. Finally, something in me snapped…_

_"No!"_

"No!" Goku shouted as he bolted up out of bed. Sweat was glistening on his skin as he panted, staring wide eyed at the room. As he continued to stare, he began to remember where he was. The monkey-like boy was in the room that he shared with Sanzo, but the idea of sharing with the monk didn't comfort him like it normally did. Whatever he did, Goku just couldn't seem to shake the nightmare from his mind. It kept replaying over and over again in his mind like an old movie until he just couldn't take it anymore. Just thinking about that horrid cage made the small boy want to break down and cry, but he managed to hold back the urge. Shifting so that his feet touched the floor, Goku stood and made his way to the door. Opening it quietly, the brunette haired boy left, closing the door as softly as he could.

Walking out of the inn, Goku searched around the area for somewhere to sit for a while. Eventually, he found a small lake that had a dock for him to sit on. As he sat, Goku couldn't help but remember the dream again, but he just let it dance around in his mind. He saw the little bird, he heard his terrified shout, but he couldn't seem to stop listening to that cry over and over again. No…no…no! Like a broken tape recorder, the word repeated numerous times in his head. No…and then another image of the bird's chest stopping…no…and then a picture of the bird lying lifeless on the ground…no…please…no!

"What are you doing?" a sudden voice appeared from behind Goku, causing him to jump up quickly. But as he twisted around to see who asked the question, the brunette lost his balance and fell into the lake, making a large splashing noise. Goku then felt a rough impact on his head before everything went dark. The last thing he heard was,

"Goku!"

_It's… so… cold! My hands are numb and can't feel my toes. There's something white and wet falling from the sky, but I only feel fear as I watch it gather together, forming piles of white. I don't like it…at all. It's too quiet… and cold. The sun is not out, which adds to my anxiety. I hate it when the sun isn't shining… I feel sad and alone. The chains are starting to hurt more with the cold wind that rushes into my cave, but I can't do anything about it. All I can do is sit and watch the horrifying white fall from the sky. Then, the wind picks up speed and begins to throw the white stuff everywhere. Soon, there is nothing but white. I can't even see the bars of my cage anymore. Someone…please save me!_

Goku slowly opened his eyes, but quickly shut them when a light was suddenly shined in his face. Moving a hand to cover his eyes, the monkey-boy sat up, feeling slightly dizzy. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Goku saw that he was no longer outside and was now in his room with someone sitting in a chair reading a newspaper. Putting his hand down, the saru (monkey) watched the man for a while, contemplating on who it was when it suddenly clicked.

"Sanzo!" Goku swiftly covered his mouth when he realized that all that came out was a hoarse cry. Grabbing his throat, the brunette tried to speak again, but nothing came out except for small grunts of anger and confusion. Looking at the monk, Goku saw that the man was watching him with a look of pure shock. Standing, Sanzo sauntered over to Goku and sat next to him on the bed. His eyes never left the saru, waiting for the boy to speak again.

"I can hardly taa-(harsh coughs)-lk!" Goku tried to shout, but he whimpered as his throat throbbed painfully.

"I know, Goku," Sanzo whispered as he looked away from the saru, waiting for Goku to respond. When he didn't say anything, Sanzo continued, "When you fell into the lake, you breathed in the water, causing your throat to become damage due to lack of air. The doctor said he didn't know when you would be able to speak again." Goku's eyes widened before tears began to well up. Covering his face with his hands, the brunette began to sob silently, crying harder when he felt the sting in his pained throat.

Sighing, Sanzo watched Goku in contemplation before gradually reaching his arms out and wrapping them around the saru, rubbing his back as the monkey clung to his shirt and cried. Time seemed to fly by as Goku wept, but soon the tears began to dry. As they dried, Goku pulled back and gasped when he saw the worry on Sanzo's face. The monk was gazing at him with eyes full of concern, and as Goku stared at the monk, he felt the arms around him pull him closer to the blonde until his cheek was pressed up against Sanzo's chest, allowing the saru to here the monk's steady heartbeat. Weaving his hands around Sanzo's waist, Goku smiled as he heard the beat speed up a bit before becoming steady again.

"Sanzo," Goku croaked out, but winced when he couldn't finish what he wanted to say due to the sharp pain in his throat. Looking up, Goku tried to put as much of his love into his eyes in order to show Sanzo how he felt, but that didn't even seem to be enough. Sighing soundlessly, Goku removed his arms from the blonde's waist and wrapped them around his neck, pulling the monk down until his lips were just a few centimeters away from Sanzo's. Staring into those beautiful purple eyes, Goku closed the distance between them, pressing his lips softly to the man's slightly moist ones. Purple eyes widened before closing, kissing back with the same love that the saru was giving him. Lips lingered against lips until air became a necessity, making the pair pull apart. Goku looked hopefully at Sanzo as the monk opened his mouth to speak, grinning like crazy when he heard the simple words that were spoken,

"I love you…Goku," and as the blonde looked at Goku, he grinned as well. He realized that he has never been as happy as he was at that moment.

"I-" but Goku stopped when his throat throbbed. Sighing, the saru tried to think of a way to tell the monk that he loved him too, but nothing popped up. Then suddenly, an idea hit him. Making sure that Sanzo was watching him, Goku pointed to his eye, made a heart with his fingers, and pointed at Sanzo, grinning goofily. Sanzo stared for a second before beginning to chuckle softly.

"Cute," Sanzo remarked as Goku laughed quietly. As they calmed down, Goku stuck his pinky out, waiting for Sanzo to link his with it (1). Smiling, the blonde curled his pinky around Goku's, pulling the brunette in for another kiss. As Goku kissed back, he realized something. Those nightmares were just nightmares…and his sun was never leaving him. His sun would never die.

* * *

So? Good? Bad? This is my first fan fiction, so please to flame me! But please review!

It's something I read in the Saiyuki manga. The pinky means "lover". I thought it was cute! XD


End file.
